Ultimate High school
by The One And Only Carnelian
Summary: Sam has a new girl at his school when he ask her to go to the movies with him she brought a friend who turned out to be his cousin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Peter's P.O.V.

Peter was studying for a test. But after the day he had, he was tempted to fall onto his bed close his eyes and wait for sweet, sweet sleep to come. He had fought ten villains; a lot more than usual.

Now he has three tests to study for. These days, he wasn't sure if he'd rather be in school or fight bad guys. Sometimes- no, all the time- he wished that high school wasn't so hard. But then again, with great power comes great responsibility. Ugh.

By the time he was done, it was almost midnight. And of course he overslept, so he was late for school.

Luckily, Peter was able to barely make it before class started by taking the short cut, also know as web-slinging.

"Peter! You're late for school! Again!" Sam

"Yeah I over slept again." Peter mumbled, yawning.

"Really, again? It's like it's a habit of yours now. Keep it up, and you might get worse grades than Sam. Well, no...I don't think that's possible..." Ava put a finger to her chin, contemplating the thought.

Sam stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on, it's not like I want to be late," Peter argued.

Ava rolled her eyes. "I'd better get to class. Good luck on the history test." She walked away.

"Wait, what?" Peter yelled after her. But then the bell rang, so Peter went to class to take his tests.

LUNCH

"So...do you think you did well?" Mary Jane asked an exhausted Peter at the "Peter Parker" table.

"I don't know," Peter confessed.

Mary Jane raised her eyebrows. "Um, you're the smartest kid in the class,"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know everything..." Peter let his head fall on the table.

"I guess you're right," Mary Jane said, shrugging.

Ring Ring. The bell.

"Well, I guess lunch is over. Hey, did you hear that a new girl is coming?" Mary Jane said abruptly before she left the table, leaving Peter to wonder.

A new girl is coming? Peter thought. Hurrying, Peter went to class and took his last test for the day.

HOME

After that since school was over Peter went back home. Unusually, no villains today. That was strange, but Peter was so tired he didn't consider the thought.

So he did homework, then (naturally) played video games with Sam, Danny, and Luke. Danny chose some kind of teamwork video game that would supposedly teach them "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link." Whatever that meant.

Since Peter had a busy day, he decided to go straight to bed. A good choice in his opinion.

The next day, before he went to school, his Aunt May motioned for him to sit down, when the others were still asleep.

"Yeah, Aunt May?"

"Peter, I think you've heard that someone new is transferring to your school. Have you?" she asked him.

"Yes...why?"

"That girl is actually your cousin."

Peter's eyes widened in shock. "What? But-"

"You've never heard of your Aunt Elizabeth or Uncle Andy?"

Peter thought hard. He was pretty sure he had heard his dad mention a brother, but he had always assumed he had meant Uncle Ben. "No, I don't think so..."

Aunt May nodded. "Well, that makes sense. Your father and Andy had a falling out a while ago...but maybe you can still be friends with Reagan." She frowned. "Or is it Grace? My old mind just can't remember...anyways, you should probably get ready."

His head still spinning with theories and thoughts, Peter went upstairs to get ready for school.

SCHOOL

As usual, he went to class. At lunch he asked M.J. about the new girl to see what she knew.

"Well, I don't know that much about he,r but I did hear that she's coming tomorrow," Mary Jane responded.

"Wait...there's a new girl coming tomorrow?" Sam butted in.

"Didn't you hear the rumors?" Peter said, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, but I didn't think they were true,"

"I actually learned...wait, never mind...forget I said anything..." Peter knew that if Sam found out Reagan was his cousin, he- and she- would never hear the end of it.

"Well, they are," Ava snorted. "You didn't know that?"

"What is told in the ear of a person is often heard a hundred miles away." Danny said calmly. Fortune Cookie...

"Okay, okay, I don't need everyone to tell me," Sam, his hands raised defensively.

Sam's P.O.V.

Throughout the rest of lunch, Sam couldn't help but wonder what the new girl was like.

Lunch is almost over. I'd better get to class, unless I want to get detention...a real one, Sam thought.

THE NEXT DAY

"So...isn't a new student supposed to come?" Sam said, looking around the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Ava replied. Just then, Sam noticed a girl standing alone, unsure of where to sit. She reminded Sam of him on his first day of high school back home in Carefree.

"Well, it looks like she's here," Peter concluded. "Since she's- uh, since she's new, we should probably be nice and all...so let's ask her to sit with us." He started waving to the new girl.

"Well, I guess you're right..." Sam said hesitantly. He didn't want to admit it, but her face looked shockingly like Carrie's...

"Uh, hi...Peter, is it?" the girl said quietly. "Aunt May told me about you," she added.

Sam knit his eyebrows. "Web- um, Peter, what's going on...?"

"Oh...yeah...I may or may not have forgotten to tell you that the new girl is my cousin..." Peter said, scratching the back of his neck.

"May or may not have? You can tell us these things, Peter!" Ava interrupted.

"Uh...I..." Peter seemed to be at a loss for words.

Meanwhile, the girl was slowly backing away. Leaving Ava to yell at Peter, Sam got up and went after her.

"So...hi..." Sam ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to say.

"Um, hi...hey, do you know where Ms. Strong's class is?"

"Yeah. I have her, actually...she's in room 27. Down the hall on your left."

"Oh...uh..." But before the girl could elaborate, the bell rang.

She smiled slightly. "Gotta go!" And then she ran off, leaving Sam wondering what the heck he said.

"Bye?" Sam said back.

"So what did she ask you?" Ava said, coming up to him.

"She just asked me where her class was," Sam replied.

"Oh, really? I'm surprised she didn't run away from you." Ava smirked.

"Well...technically she did..." he mumbled.

"Hey, I should get to class," Ava said.

"I should to," Sam said. So he

"I should to," Sam said. So he went to class. Sam got his test back and (miraculously) got a B- on it.

Wait isn't that the new girl? Oh yeah, I forgot she's in the same classes as me. Now that he could see her better, Sam found himself staring at her. She had shoulder-length, curly, strawberry blond hair, green eyes, and glasses. Then she sat next to him.

"Hey...uh, I think we've meet before... And I forgot to introduce myself... I'm Reagan," she finished.

"I'm Sam. Alexander," Sam said, stuttering a bit.

"Sam, or Alexander?" Reagan a slight smirk coming across her face.

"Sam Alexander. Uh, I mean Sam. That's my first name. My last name is Alexander." Sam silently cursed himself for being so...stuttery. "Hey, uh, so...what brings you here?"

"Well, my parents are going away for a few months, so they sent me to stay with my aunt and cousin here. My sister's coming in a few days. She had some things she needed to take care of back home."

"Oh...so you'll be staying with May? May Parker? And Peter?"

"Yep," she confirmed.

"Well, I...uh...I actually stay there too. It's...complicated. We're friends of the family."

"We?"

"Yeah, some other people stay there too. Actually, I don't know how you're gonna fit..."

"I'm gonna cross that bridge when I come to it."

Sam smiled. "Yeah. So...me and my cousin are actually going to a movie tonight...wanna come? To, uh, get to know me? Since you're gonna be living with me for a while?"

She shrugged. "Sure,"

"Okay then. It's at...six, I think."

"Hey...who's your cousin?" Reagan asked.

"Um, she doesn't go to this school, but she's coming next week. Her name's Isabella." Sam responded.

"Hey...I think I know her! Did she used to live in Pennsylvania?"

"Yeah...well, it's good you're already friends,"

"We were friends in elementary school and middle school, but during high school, she moved to New York."

Then the bell rang. Reagan gathered her things and left.

Reagan's P.O.V.

"Hey, what's up?" A familiar voice said at the movie theater. They were waiting on Sam.

"Nothing much..." Reagan stared off into space, thinking of Sam.

"What?" the person said, leaning in.

"Are you wearing head phones or something?"

"Um…maybe..."

"Isabella, seriously,"

"Hey it's a good song," Isabella said in defense. She looked closer at Reagan. "Did you meet a cute boy today?"

"How did you know?" Reagan snapped back to reality.

"Oh, please, it's written all over your face," Isabella said with a smirk.

Reagan made a face at her.

"Who? Spill!" Isabella whispered.

"Fine. He-"

"Hey cuz! And Reagan!" Sam was skateboarding towards us.

"Isabella, I think you already know who this is?"

"My cousin. My annoying cousin." Isabella glared at Sam.

"Way to feel the love," he grumbled. Sam tucked his skateboard under his arm. "So, what movie are we seeing?"

Reagan raised her eyebrows. "You don't know?"

"No. Isabella picked it out."

"When did you even find out you were going?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, homeroom?"

"So you just invited me on a whim?"

"Uh- yeah, I guess," Reagan couldn't really tell in the dark, but she was pretty sure she saw Sam look down and run a hand through his hair.

"So, Reagan, and Mr. Annoying, are we gonna go in or not?" Isabella said impatiently.

"Hey," Sam pouted.

"Sorry, but it's true," Isabella grinned.

"Onto the movie, shall we?" Reagan gestured towards the door.

Sam went up to it and opened it. "Ladies first," he said, grinning.

Reagan couldn't help but blush a bit as she and Isabella walked inside the theater.

After they went in, a shadowy figure crept inside after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate High School

Chapter 2

Reagan

"So...Izzy...can I call you Izzy? I'm calling you Izzy. What movie are we even seeing?" Sam poked "Izzy".

"Avengers." She shoved him away.

"What? Those glory hogs? Come ON."

"They're not glory hogs. And it's actually one of Reagan's favorite movies, Sam."

"How would they be glory hogs? According to J. Jonah Jameson, Spider-Man and his team are 'menaces'," I interceded.

Sam huffed in annoyance. "Well, J. Jonah Jerkface should shut up once and a while."

"I agree, but hey, if you're gonna rant, might as well do it on TV," I shrugged.

"ANYWAY, back to the movie. I think it starts in like, a few minutes," Isabella checked her watch.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Sam. Go get popcorn." Isabella commanded her little cousin.

"Why-"

"DO IT!"

"Fine." He mumbled something under his breath about her.

While we were waiting for the movie to start, I heard a loud crash outside. I tried to ignore it, but my conscience told me otherwise. "Hey, Isabella, shouldn't we go check on Sam...? I'm pretty sure I heard a crash outside the building..."

"Nah, he's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

I sighed. She was usually like this.

I strained my ears. Was that...maniacal laughter? Or was I just going insane? Probably the latter.

Okay, something was definitely going on now.

"Give me the girl!"

My guess? From the loudness, and the nasally voice with a slight British accent?

The Green Goblin. Wonder what girl he's talking about.

You, idiot! Duck!

I duck just as something comes crashing through the wall. Um, thanks, mystical voice in the sky...?

"Get out of the way!" Something blue zooms through the hole where the...Green Goblin(?!) had crashed through.

"Yeah, you better believe I'm going!" I try to run for the exits like everyone else is doing, but the Goblin grabs me.

"Now, now. You're not going anywhere."

Like any rational person would, I scream.

"Terror. Such a wonderful feeling."

I personally disagree, but whatever you say...

"Put her DOWN, Goblin!" I hear a boy's voice yell.

"Spider-Man? What a delight!"

"OH MY GOD! STOP CONFUSING ME WITH SPIDER-MAN!"

"I'm so very sorry. You are- what? Star? Galaxy?"

"NOVA!"

"Ah, yes. One of Spider-Man's lackeys."

"I'M-" Nova is now pelting the Goblin with blue beams of light from about ten feet up in the air(?). "NOT-" Enough for me to slip away. "A-" I'm almost to the exit. "LACKEY!" Just before I reach the door, something falls over me. A net. It seems Nova's light didn't hurt the Goblin at all.

"Well, I'll be going. Tell Spider-Man I've got his girlfriend!"

This caught Nova off guard. "Wait, what?"

And that's when Goblin punched him in the face. Ouch.

The last thing I saw was Nova plummeting down, his blue glow flickering.

My hero.

But the Goblin didn't stick around. He stuck me in some...dark...place.

The world went black.

Isabella's POV

Huh...? What just happened? I thought I was watching a movie! But now...now the theater's in shambles, there's nobody here, Reagan's gone, and Sam looks like he's just been through heck.

"...Sam? What happened?"

"Isabella? How are you alive? And how do you not know what just happened?"

I shrugged. "I probably slept through it." How do I keep missing these things? "What happened to you?"

"I...I tried to save her. And I failed. Miserably." Sam put his face in his hands. He mumbled something that sounded like "I'm so sorry..."

For a moment, I felt sorry for him. But then I remembered he was my cousin. "Sounds like you to fail. And what were you trying to save her from anyway?"

"Goblin. He...he said she was Spider-Man's girlfriend, which makes no sense because he's- uh, how would she even know him?"

"She wouldn't. Reagan's lived in Pennsylvania pretty much her whole life."

"Yeah. And...um...they aren't actually dating, right?"

"No, bucket head! I just said that!"

"I...I know...just...just checking..."

For some reason, this really must have shaken him up. I dunno why. He's only known Reagan for what, like, eight hours?

"How did you fail? Because I can't believe I missed that..."

He glared at me. "He got me! While I was distracted! I'm...so...stupid..."

"Well, aren't we going to save her? Wouldn't that be the smart thing to do?"

Sam knit his eyebrows. "Yeah, but how?"

"Get some of your superhero friends to help!"

I knew Sam was Nova. All of his family did. Which made things pretty hilarious at family reunions.

"I'll see what I can do..."

"Well, do something now! This is my friend we're talking about here!"

Sam clicked on his S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator. "Guys, I need some backup. We've got R- uh, a civilian taken hostage by Goblin.

A few minutes later, Spider-Man, White Tiger, Power Man, and...Iron Fist...came crashing through the building.

"Someone call for backup? Cuz we've totally got your back." Spider-Man frowned. "Man, that was lame, even for me. I've gotta get some new material."

"No time to talk! This is important!"

"What's gotten into you, Nova? When was the last time you actually cared about something?" White Tiger unsheathed her claws. "But whatever it is, it must be good."

"She needs me!" Sam flew off into the night. The rest of the team followed.

So I followed them too.

_Nova'sgirl and I are doing this as a partner project and she actually wrote this chapter but I will be posting the next_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isabella's P.O.V

The rest of the team followed Nova as best as they could, seeing as he just randomly took off. My cousin's not the brightest bulb in the world. Or the box of one, for that matter.

Kneeling closer to the ground, I could see the faint outline of tracks most likely caused by a very large creature. Most likely the Goblin.

"This way." I pointed to the tracks.

"And you're sure?" Spider-Man said doubtfully.

"No, I have no idea where a huge green super villain went, because it's just so hard to spot,"

"Well, when ya put it that way, it makes so much sense!"

"It looks like we're close," Iron Fist and the rest of the team were nearing an abandoned building.

"Good." I started to walk in when Power Man stopped me.

"Woah, girl. I don't think you wanna go in there."

"Um I'm Nova's cousin! I can do what I want! And besides, that's my best friend we're rescuing," I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Sorry, but it's not like we let Bucket Head do what he wants, either," Ava interjected.

"...What if I told you I was an agent? Of S.H.I.E.L.D., and all that crap?"

"Are you?"

"Yes! Agent Mueller!"

"Never heard of them."

"Well, I exist!" I huffed. And then I went inside. This time, nobody stopped me.

We very stealthily entered the building. But Spider-Man changed all of that by yelling, "GOBLIN! HAND OVER THE GIRL!"

"Spider-Man! If you want the girl, you're going to have to get her!" The Goblin walked out of the darkness. He pressed a button on some sort of remote, which turned a light on so that the whole (well, mostly whole) team could see Reagan and Sam tied up, back to back, in a glass box.

"Now, if you want your girl and boy back, then hand Spider-Man over to me. Or else, the chamber they're in will flood with poisonous gas, killing them by asphyxiation. Slowly."

"Sorry, Gobby. That's not gonna happen." Spider-Man and his team swung (haha, swung. Like, web swung.) into action. Power-Man punched through the glass, while White Tiger cut Reagan and Sam free. Iron Fist, Spider-Man, and I took on the Goblin.

"Are you insane?! You've triggered the automatic gas release! You'll kill us all!"

"Oh, why don't you shut your [bleep] mouth for once?" I said.

"KEEYAAA!" Iron Fist, ever the gentleman, punched the Goblin right in the kisser.

"Thanks."

He just grinned in response.

"Hey! Nova! Get off your butt and help us out here!" I yelled. "You're giving useless people a bad name right now!"

"Well, you are too! You're just standing there!" Nova said indignantly.

"I know." I took what looked like a taser/flashlight out of my jacket. I pressed a button, and it turned into a giant gun I aimed at Goblin. "But not for long. Hey, Goblin! Looks like you're hungry for trouble! Well, then eat THIS!"

BOOM.

I just love S.H.I.E.L.D toys.

Spider-Man held up a gloved finger. "I might steal that...I can just see the look on Doc Ock's face..."

In your dreams.

I was proud of myself. The blast knocked the Goblin out pretty good. Unfortunately, we had other problems. Namely the poisonous gas.

"Now, then." My gun then turned back into a taser. "Where is Reagan?"

Reagan's POV

"Where the [bleep] am I?!" I screamed. Wait a second...movie...a hot kid...oh. Right. The Goblin.

But before I could scream or swear anymore, a glowing blue teen flew up to me. "R-Uh, civilian! You've gotta get out of there now! I'll cut your ropes for you!" With a surprisingly gentle hand, he used one of hi glowing fingers to cut through the ropes binding my hands and feet together. I'm honestly surprised I didn't lose a hand or foot.

I shakily got up, and then, completely unexpected, Nova (I think that's what his name is) grabbed my waist, and we shot out of the building together. It was like something out of an action movie.

He gingerly dropped me on the grass when we were away from the building.

I shivered, remembering the disturbing events in the abandoned building. I stared at it.

"So, um...you wanna be dropped off somewhere?" He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Sure. Uh, how about New Cinema Theater? 22nd Street?"

"Got it." He grabbed me again, and this time we shot off to the movie theater.

Isabella's POV

"WHAT? NOVA, my LITTLE COUSIN, of all people, is taking all the glory HIMSELF?" I fumed. "At the very least, he could have given me a ride."

I was running away from the abandoned building with the rest of the team. Iron Fist was next to me.

"Hey, do you know where Nova and the girl went?" He asked me with a concerned face.

"I don't know. Wait, I might...I put a tracker on his helmet...it's what friends are for, right?" I gave him a crooked grin.

Looking amused, he replied, "Sure...can you activate it now?"

"Yep..." I tapped a few buttons on my S.H.I.E.L.D watch. "It looks like he's headed to New Cinema Theaters. 22nd Street."

"Then we're going there. Someone's got to round up all of that raw...energy. Both literally and figuratively." He yelled (or what he calls yelling) to the rest of the team where we were headed. Time to find Reagan, and Alexander-the-not-so-great.

Reagan's POV

Sam dropped me off at the movie theater.

"Thanks. Hey, if you were around here when all of this started, do you know where my friend Sam might be? Sam Alexander, black, spiky hair, blue eyes, screams like a girl?"

Nova blanched. Or at least the skin that showed did. "Uh...maybe? I, uh...I think he might be with the police. You know, for questioning, and stuff like that, after this kind of thing happens. And I heard him scream. I think it's a very manly scream."

"Uh...okay, then...whatever you say...I guess I'll go look for him, then..." I started to walk away when Nova called out to me.

"Wait! You...might not want to do that. He might already be home by now. In fact, I just saw him leave. So...need a lift? Another one?" He grinned.

I raised my eyebrows. "But you said he was...well, never mind. And sure, I'd like a lift. But first, let me check inside the movie theater. I think I left my phone in there. And those things aren't cheap, you know."

"Yeah. You're probably going to need a light, though. And you've got one right here." He ignites a blue flame on his palm. I don't know why this guy wants to stick around me, but I'm not complaining. So I let him follow me into the theater.

Isabella's POV

I saw Reagan and Nova go into the theater together. My mind swirling with some not-so-good thoughts about what could happen to a boy and a girl teenager in a dark room, I activated the camo-mode on my S.H.I.E.L.D uniform and followed them.

"So...uh...Reagan?"

I couldn't see in the dark, but I guessed she was shocked.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Well, you know your friend Sam...?"

I then reached over and slapped him. Hard.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

"Sorry Reagan I need to discuss something with this idiot," I dragged Sam over a little farther away from Reagan.

"What the [bleep] were you thinking?!" I hissed. Then slapped him again. "Actually, you weren't thinking. Listen, she will be a huge target if you tell her,"

"But Mom and you know," Sam whined. I slapped him again.

"Yeah, because she's your mom and I'm an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, go make up some excuse to tell Reagan."

Sam muttered something under his breath as he walked over towards Reagan.

"So...what I was saying...was...I'm actually...friends with Sam...yeah, really good friends...and...well, he, uh...went somewhere...and didn't want to tell you...because...of something I can't tell you..."

Reagan looked like she didn't buy any of it.

"Now that's my little cousin," I smirked. "Always failing."

A quiet voice behind me said, "We only learn through mistakes." I turned around to see Iron Fist. Or, as I better know him as, Danny Rand.

What? I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I know these things.

"The sad thing is, Sam doesn't learn."

He gave a small smile, clearly amused. "True."

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys all tomorrow," I said loud enough so everyone could hear me. "Fury signed me up for school at Midtown High!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Sam. Always over dramatic.

AN: This is Nova'sGirl speaking. In case you didn't know, I'm the beta-reader for this story, and what you just read was my edited work. Very much edited. Dannyfangirl8888888 has some stories I didn't beta-read, though, so if you want to check out some of her original work, you can go to her profile. Please check out some of my stories, too! Nova is Love, Nova is Life!

**This is me dannyfangirl8888 this is my opinion of Sam Alexander Nova is my hatred and my death! By the way I am accepting O.C for this now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Isabella's P.O.V

Yesterday Agent Coulson transferred me to Midtown High so I could watch over Sam and Reagan. Thanks to this it's going to be even harder for me to keep my cover, but some way I'll find time to do my homework, shield work, and protect Reagan. Though of course I'm used to this but sometimes I have to think has Nick even thought that I have my own life to live, of course not because that would be ridiculous right because in this world I don't matter, I'm just a shield backup, and right now my only job is to make sure my cousin doesn't give his identity away. Though I have some secrets that even Sam and Fury don't know about. I know around Reagan my cover is to be a delinquent, which by now I'm used to, but because of my cover Reagan is saying that I need to get a boyfriend. Which in this case yes having a boyfriend would help keep my cover, but I don't have time for one, besides i already have enough distractions in my life. I couldn't remember anything after that, and a couple minutes later I passed out on the couch. When I woke up it was 8:00. "Crap I'm going to be late," I said not realizing I didn't have to be there until nine. I saw my sister, Olivia eating breakfast at the table. "Isabella remember to get groceries after school," she said for the tenth time this week. "Okay." I quickly ran out the door and got on my motorcycle. "This is going to be fun!" I smirked.

Midtown High

"Did you hear there's a new transfer student," Parker said. "No who," Ava said. "Yeah who," I said. it took him a minute to progress. "Wait, Isabella?" Parker said. "The one and only," I said while I was bowing down. "Well hello, I don't believe we've met I'm Harry," Harry said. But Isabella completely ignored him and walked straight passed the Harry. "Sam we need to talk in private," I said. Harry looked he had never been rejected by a girl before. "Cheer up Harry, there are other girls you can ask out and get rejected by," Peter said. "Izzy what are you doing here," Sam yelled. "It's not like I wanna be here Agent Coulson made me," Annoyed she had yelled back to him. "I am here to watch over you and protect Reagan,wait did you just call me Izzy,"she yelled again but this time in anger. "RING" "That's the bell see you later," Sam said as he hurried to get away from her. Well off to class. Isabella was almost late if not the bell had ranged after she walked in. "Class this is our new student Isabella Alexander," the teacher said. "Alright class is starting take your seat's," About five minutes after class started someone walked in, while he was teaching. "Mr Pietro if you keep showing up late you'll find yourself in detention," the teacher said. "Sorry," Pietro said. But of course he sat down in the seat next to mine. Then he turned around and looked at me, "I don't think we've met. I'm Pietro." "I'm Isabella."

Lunch Pietro's P.O.V

As I was getting my lunch something caught my eye or should I say someone. That girl from math. "Hey red," I called out. She turned around. "The name's not red it's Isabella." "Okay Izzy," I said as I put my arms around her. "What do you want?" She said like she was annoyed at me. "I want to get to know you." I smiled. "Seriously what?" Now really annoyed. "Come on have a little fun." I smirked. As soon as Reagan came over she acted totally different. "Who is he?" She asked. "Oh some guy I meet in math don't pay any attention to him, so are you and Sam a thing now?!" Izzy asked her like she was really interested, but I could tell she wasn't. "Yeah and earlier after first period he asked me out for our second date…." I couldn't hear much after that I was too focused on Izzy. I saw something in her. Something that I didn't see in other girls. "Was she a mutant," I was thinking. "No that's not the vibe I'm getting from her, what is it?" The time had gone by fast and I had no clue. "Hey Pietro coming to class or are you going to doze off?" She smiled. "Well I know she is different from most girls that's for sure" I thought. "Coming."

Harry's POV

"Aw man I was so excited about a cute new girl, then she dissed me, and now she's hanging out with that Pietro kid." I said sulking. "Dude she is to hard headed and smart to date you, but I'll admit I am surprised that Pietro out of all people got to her." Peter said trying to cheer me up.

Izzy's POV

"Hey Red wanna go out," "Hey girl wanna go for a ride?" "No thanks." I said with a smile. "Why are so many guys attracted to me? It's annoying." I complained. "Why are you complaining?" Regan wined in jealousy. "I don't have time for guys right now." I said. But just then Pietro came up to me with flowers in his hand. "Hey Izzy wanna hangout Friday?" Pietro asked knowing what she would say. "Maybe I can check my schedule and see if I have anything planned " I said smiling. And with that said after I left everyone was staring at us. "Yeah don't have time for boys." Reagan said mocking me. "Pietro just seems different from all the other boys." I said in wonder. "Well see you tomorrow," Reagan said. "Hey I can give you a ride if you want." I offered her but she said she was walking with Sam home.

Preview for Chapter Five

Wonder Ave, Apartment 22

I got home from school, the first thing I did was go to my room. My power was going out of control. Like I said I have secrets that even shield doesn't know about. I heard screaming, the next thing I knew I was unconscious lying on the floor.


End file.
